kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 81
Summary Agni finds Sagara, but seems shocked to see him in male form. Sagara pretends to seek a fair, one-on-one fight, even though he is much weaker in the human realm than in the sura realm. Elsewhere, Clophe collapses onto the ground, unable to walk further after his tail was burnt off. He prevents Cloche from taking sura form, noting that the turrets are active again. Maruna passes overhead and heads in Sagara's direction. Cloche hopes that he'll get Sagara to safety, but Clophe tells her to leave him behind and find Sagara. Cloche is reluctant to do so since her brother doesn't stand a chance alone if magicians find him. Clophe replies that his situation is his own fault. Hura shows up, happily interrupting their scene of "sibling love." The other two are surprised that he's alive, and Hura brags about his healing and revival skills, as well as his small form that's perfect for hiding and running. Annoyed, Cloche demands that he heal Clophe. Hura doesn't care for her tone, but agrees since they're allies. However, he tells them not to follow Maruna since Agni is also there. The siblings are shocked at the news and Clophe struggles to get up, but Hura kicks his leg out from under him with his pink clogs. He tells them that they'll only get in Sagara's way, and threatens to eat them if they don't stay put. Sagara acts as though he wants to sacrifice himself to let the others get away, and accuses Agni of using an attack by his ex-lover Vasuki. Agni apologizes, claiming that he was only trying to impress his priest. Sagara finds the god's reaction unexpected, and believes his acting is working. He tries to make Agni guilty about the dirty methods gods usually use. When Agni asks him why he attacked, Sagara begins to craft more lies. Suddenly, Maruna zips in out of nowhere, grabs the nastika, and quickly flies away. Sagara angrily reminds Maruna to close his eyes. Maruna remembers too late his mother's warnings to close his eyes when he needs to hide something from a god. Otherwise, gods can use insight to read his thoughts. Maruna doesn't react in time, and Agni uses Fire Assimilation. Maruna suddenly hears Gandharva loudly calling him a fool, and spikes of ice form between him and Agni. Gandharva appears and tells him to get away as fast as he can. 1-81 Hura knocks Clophe down.png|no flight 1-81 Agni uses insight on Maruna.png|insight 1-81 Vinata.png|oversight 1-81 Gandharva.png|watertight Currygom's comment Whitegom (white bear) can draw the main story, too! Its hand can transcend reality... Afterword I did an episode of Gu Bera fairly recently, so I can't use Gu Bera again even though it's the holidays (Chuseok, sometimes compared to Thanksgiving) But I couldn't stretch out the number of episodes, either... I tried to include lots of important things and skip the less important ones, but readers can't identify which is which, so some may feel the story goes too slow for no reason. Some have even said that Agwen and Kasak have no place in the overall story at all. Well, I guess opinions like these will pop up. I'll have to try harder, I guess... Did you know? Skipping a few nights' worth of sleep causes the sunlight to give you a headache, forcing you to stay inside. Maybe I'm becoming a vampiregom! ■ I really should draw Fire Agni like this, but it takes too much time so I rarely do so... ■ I always want to keep drawing Agni like this. lol ■ I like Hura's expression here. I keep ending up using it. ■ Agni is 190cm tall (188+shoes). So Sagara must be pretty tall, huh? ■ Typo fix Notes * Currygom once explained in her me2day that a sura's size and power are independent, as there are racial variations. For example, Hura, despite his small sura form, is actually stronger than Cloche. Leez appeared to be misinformed on this point. * Sagara tells Agni that to kill their enemy, a god would even tell lies or betray someone who trusts them. This may be an indirect reference to how Kubera betrayed Ananta. * Maruna forgot to close his eyes when facing Agni, unlike Riagara and Pingara earlier on. * Some readers mistakenly thought that Airi was responsible for burning off Clophe's tail. But at the end of Episode 77, Airi's vigor had already run out so it could not have been her. Since Agni chased away the snakes using his fire transcendentals, he was most likely the one who burnt off Clophe's tail. * Re: Currygom's note about complaints about Agwen and Kasak - Actually, they do play an important part later on... Show/Hide Spoiler Later on, Kasak saves Agwen (and humans in general) and ends the sura attack towards the end of Season 2. References